Revenge of the Kilt
by UltraMagnusFanGirl
Summary: Sequel to 'The Scotsman in Me', the Kilt's back and this time it's not just Magnus being effected by it. Slash! Prime/Magnus, Ratch/Hide with some other's thrown in for good measure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Here is my sequel to 'The Scotsman in Me'! Sorry it took me so long! My only excuse is being lazy and then way too many essays to keep up with. **

**Anyway enjoy! I'm gonna warn you this is slash because someone got stroppy with me, not mentioning names!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers sadly!**

**Please review but don't flame.**

* * *

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Ignore him Prime it's just the pain talking"

"Nearly there Magnus, it's nearly over"

"FRAG YOU TO THE PITS!" A loud high pitched cry silenced the three mechs; Ultra Magnus' head dropped onto Optimus' arm as the larger mech kissed his hand. Ratchet gently wrapped the small being in a thermal blanket; the crying soon silenced down to quiet whimpers, a small blue fist emerging from beneath the blanket. Smiling the medic gently handed the bundle to Ultra Magnus who immediately held it close; looking over his shoulder Optimus looked down with him. Two innocent baby blue optics looked up at the two of them, reaching down Magnus gently took one of the small hands in his own. "Hello little one" He whispered in awe, behind him Optimus shifted to get a better view of the little one.

"You have a little femme" Ratchet commented from where he standing off to the side, the two new creators looked over at him before Magnus turned back to the sparkling. The little femme cooed reaching her other hand up towards Optimus, the Prime gently took her delicate hand smiling all the while. Deciding to leave them alone Ratchet gave the new parents time alone with their sparkling, appropriately wrapped in a large tartan style thermal blanket.

"You are going to break sparks" Magnus whispered taking the first good look at his daughter, noticing how her hands and lower arms were blue whilst the upper was white. The rest of her body was accented with red, mixed in with the other two colours. The sparkling giggled innocently waving her arms around as she spoke, Optimus gently kissed the side of Magnus' face.

"You did an amazing job" He soothed gently hugging him, looking over his shoulder Magnus smiled softly at him putting his head on his shoulder. Both mechs turned back to their daughter with smiles on their faces. "We need to choose a name for her" Humming in thought Magnus nodded brushing a finger over her cheek.

"Andara" Blinking Optimus tilted his head mulling the name over in his head

"Andara" He repeated as though testing the name out for the first time, cooing softly their daughter yawned snuggling up against Ultra Magnus' chest shutting her optics. "It suits her, welcome to the family Andara"

* * *

The kids laughed as they watched Bumblebee run around the hanger with Andara held securely in his arms; the sparkling laughing wildly as he ran. Both Optimus and Magnus were stood off to the side watching in amusement as the younger mech entertained her, spinning around Bumblebee gently held her out to make her feel as though she was flying. Dropping carefully down onto his back Bumblebee laid Andara on his chassis, the week old sparkling giggled reaching a hand out towards the yellow mechs face, smiling back Bumblebee took her hand and waved it gently earning more giggles.

Optimus wrapped his arm around Ultra Magnus' waist casually pulling him close, such a sight had become more common over the last few months, leaning against the other mech Magnus smiled. Looking down at his sparkmate Optimus smiled pride welling up his spark before he turned back to the others. Without drawing the attention of the others he reached behind himself and plucked a piece of material up off of one of the crates; unwinding his arm from around Magnus he made his way silently over to Ratchet. The medic looked up at him questioningly before the material was placed into his hand; looking down he blushed spluttering quietly to himself.

Leaning down with a chuckle Optimus whispered "For when Ironhide gets here. It brought us together." With that the Prime made his way back over towards Ultra Magnus, pressing a gentle kiss to the mechs hand as he entwined their fingers. Folding the material into his palm Ratchet turned around and walked towards his room, casting a glance down as he did so, slowly opening his palm and looking at the small patch of torn tartan, perhaps he could give Ironhide a pleasant surprise upon his arrival. Grinning to himself Ratchet practically skipped into his room to contact Agent Fowler.


	2. Important Update

Hi there everyone,

I know you're all waiting for updates. Please bear with me just a little longer a dear friend of mine was recently murdered and it's taken a while for me to try to cope with it.

I hope you all understand, I'm sorry for yet another delay but I've tried my hardest and I will update as soon as I can with longer than usual chapters.

UMFG x


End file.
